


sugarplum (and spice)

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec calls Magnus ‘kitten’, Alec is THIRSTY, Anal Sex, But it’s soft I promise, Come Swallowing, Crying After Sex, Face-Fucking, Fingers in Mouth, Honestly this was just an excuse to write smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, You know how they get, a bit of bratty!magnus, lipstick kink, oh also a bit of dom!alec, soft boyfriends, this got real long and real dirty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Alec has always loved how Magnus expresses himself through his makeup; from his contours, to his eyeliner, to his lipstick—especially his lipstick
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	sugarplum (and spice)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao bet you’d never guess I’d do a pwp again yeet
> 
> I really have no excuses anymore  
> This is just 8k of teasing, thirsty boyfriends and p*rn
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to Amelia (@AceOnIce here on ao3) for being my beta on this!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He can’t take his eyes off of Magnus.

That’s always been the case, but there’s something especially alluring about the way Magnus dresses for a night out that is so captivating. His movements are fluid, effortless, and graceful in ways Alec couldn’t imagine.

It seems a bit silly, perhaps, to just watch as his boyfriend readies for a night out. They haven’t had a proper date night in ages, thanks to rampant demon activity and an influx of clients desperate for the High Warlock’s services. They’ve been aching for a night to spend together, to get away from work and just enjoy each other and the New York City nightlife. Magnus had made a reservation at one of the new upscale restaurants downtown earlier in the week, and Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

He can just imagine it now, sitting with Magnus over dinner and wine. He can hear Magnus’ mirthful laughter in his ears when Alec tells him about how Jace made an utter fool of himself on patrols. He can imagine after the wine and the dessert is done, how they’ll leave the restaurant hand-in-hand, and Alec will whisper naughty little things in Magnus’ ear, riling them both up for a night of unforgettable, passionate sex.

A night of just Magnus and Alec, enjoying each other’s company…Alec can’t help but sigh.

“Daydreaming, Alexander?” Magnus says gently, making Alec blink out from his thoughts.

Alec blushes a bit at the humored look Magnus gives him through the mirror. He’s stopped applying his eyeliner momentarily, quirking a brow. 

“No,” Alec says, shaking his head. “I’m just excited for tonight.”

He can see Magnus blush as his eyes drop from Alec’s gaze and down to the sink, trading his eyeliner for a contouring palette and brush. “Me too,” he admits with a smile. “It’s been far too long since we’ve done this.”

“I agree,” Alec replies, pulling gently at the sleeves of his button down. He’s dressed a bit differently for the evening, trading his traditional black clothing for a dark pair of slacks and a patterned shirt with a bit of color. Muted color, but color nonetheless. His lips twitch upward at the shirt, the one he had plucked from Magnus’ closet months ago when he had gathered enough courage to ask Magnus if he could move in. His heart churns painfully at the reminder, but he picked this shirt for a reason. He wants to give it a good connotation, to remind him of the magical night they’ll spend together instead of the bitter memories of insignificance and spite. 

He looks up then, eyes focusing back on his lover as he applies the contours to his face. Unlike Alec, Magnus hasn’t opted for color this evening. He’s dressed in black, with a beautiful arrangement of silver jewelry to compleiment. There are a few delicate necklaces stringed across the planes of his chest, which is left mostly on display as Magnus leaves his shirt unbuttoned—save for the last three buttons—but it’s not like Alec is complaining. Though his shirt is black, it’s far from plain. As Magnus shifts and moves underneath the light, the intricate patterns stitched into the fabric come alive, glittering and shimmering as the light hits it. 

In essence, he looks absolutely striking.

“You’re staring again, Alexander,” Magnus teases. He must feel the stare, since he’s not looking at Alec as he continues to blend out his contours. 

Alec can’t suppress the bright smile that pulls at his lips. “I can’t help it,” he starts, doing another once- over of his lover’s physique. “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus blushes at the comment, lowering the brush and placing it back into his makeup bag. His fingers card gently through the bag until he takes out the highlighter. “You always say that.”

“I always mean it.”

Magnus pauses then, and Alec watches as he lowers the highlighter and silently places it on the countertop. He’s quick to turn, closing the distance between them as he walks over to Alec, who looks up at him like he’s the stars in the goddamn sky. Heart surging, he steps into Alec’s space, hands coming up to frame the sides of his face, fingers carding gently in the dark strands—though careful not to mess up the styled follicles. 

“God, what did I do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that question every day,” Alec replies without an ounce of hesitation. Magnus huffs softly with a smile before he’s brushing a strand from Alec’s eyes, leaning down to kiss him oh-so gently.

The kiss itself is soft and chaste, and Alec beams at the warmth of Magnus’ hands against his face. He rests his own hands against Magnus’ hips, reveling in the simple kiss before Magnus pulls away, his glamour flickering for just a second.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, voice laced with endearment.

Alec smiles up at him. “I love you too. So much.”

Magnus smiles back at him before leaning down to place one more kiss against his lips before he backs away. “Okay,” he breathes, “I’m almost done. Just wait a couple more minutes, okay?”

Alec nods in response. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

Magnus’ chin tips down towards his chest as he tries to hide another smile. He turns back to the vanity, picking up the highlighter and brush once more, easily slipping back into his routine. Alec continues to watch him as he dusts the highlighter across his cheekbones, Cupid’s bow, and the tip of his nose, leaving a soft gold shimmer across his honeyed skin. As soon as he’s done, he lowers the palette and brush back into the bag.

Alec has almost memorized Magnus’ makeup process at this point, knowing the highlighter is usually what he applies last. He rises from the edge of the tub and stretches. “Are you ready?”

“Almost,” Magnus replies. Alec frowns as he sits back down, watching as Magnus peruses through his makeup collection again. His delicate fingers pluck out a small, three inch tube with a purple base and black casing.

_Lipstick._

Alec’s gut stirs at the thought, and he shifts where he sits on the edge of the marbled tub, watching as Magnus plucks off the covering of the tube and places it on the vanity. He gently twists the end, unveiling a crisp, untouched tube of dark purple lipstick. Alec’s eyes focus on the lipstick, imagining what the color will look like against Magnus’ soft lips, how hypnotizing he’ll look as he brushes the pigment against his lips, eyes hooded and dazed and—

Alec shifts again in a desperate attempt to keep his mind off of sex.

_Later_ , he chastises. 

But his thoughts disappear altogether as Magnus brings the tube closer to his lips. He leans towards the mirror with a slight arch in his back, leather pants stretching slightly in strain. The already thin string of patience in Alec’s mind finally snaps. He has to get his hands on Magnus _yesterday_.

“Wait.”

Alec’s almost authoritative tone cuts through the serene silence like a knife. Magnus halts his movements immediately, the tip of the lipstick just millimeters from his lips. His eyes widen in the mirror, gazing back at Alec through the reflective surface. “Is something wrong?” Magnus asks, a vulnerable air lacing the question. 

Alec shakes his head.

“What is it?”

Alec opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it. He swallows thickly as he looks down to his hands, fingers picking at the skin of his thumb gently. “C-Could I do it?” He asks softly, eyes carefully trailing up to where Magnus continues to look at him through the mirror.

There’s an inquisitive look from Magnus in response, who draws the lipstick away as he turns around to face his lover. “You want to apply the lipstick for me?”

Alec curls in on himself again, suddenly anxious. “It’s stupid. Forget it.”

It’s quiet for a small moment before Alec looks back to Magnus, only to see him smiling softly. “It’s not stupid, Alexander,” Magnus replies. He beckons him over with a small shake of his head. “Now get over here and help me put on my lipstick.”

His anxiety flutters away at the invitation, and Alec forces himself to focus on the task at hand. He’s going to apply Magnus’ lipstick. His makeup. It’s the one thing that makes Magnus feel like Magnus. It’s his armor, his rock. The fact that he’s allowing Alec to apply it for him shows how much he trusts Alec. 

Alec accepts that trust as he comes to stand in front of Magnus, sitting down on the edge of the counter. Magnus slips the thin tube into his fingers and smiles.

“It’s purple,” Alec points out obviously, eyes entranced with the tube of lipstick in his hands.

“ _Plum_ ,” Magnus corrects.

“That’s still purple.”

The corner of Magnus’ lips tick up in a smirk. “It is. And it stains.” His eyes are wicked, gleaming with mischief. “So you better not mess it up.”

Alec fights a smirk at the obvious challenge. He croons a finger gently, beckoning Magnus closer. He moves until Alec can see the gold flecks in Magnus’ brown, glamoured eyes, hands placed gently on either side of his legs. Alec lifts the tube once more, twisting it so that the tip of the lipstick peeks out from the tube. With a careful breath, he brings the tube to Magnus’ lips. 

“Uh…can you…?” Alec gestures to his lips, pursing them out slightly.

Magnus leans forward and silently purses his lips. 

Carefully, Alec lowers the lipstick to Magnus’ lips, dragging the pigment across the skin in delicate, yet sure strokes. Though he gets some of it applied, there are still crevices and crannies that he can’t reach this way. In a bout of frustration, he grasps Magnus’ jaw with his free hand, thumb tugging down Magnus’ chin to open his lips just a bit wider.

Magnus gasps in response to the sudden manhandling, eyes fluttering shut as his boyfriends continues meticulously gliding the lipstick against his lips. He applies the color until it’s coated every crevice of Magnus’ lips. 

“Okay,” Alec breathes out, sitting back a moment. “I’m done.”

Magnus takes a moment to press his lips together, smearing together the pigment. He hums, and Alec watches, positively hypnotized by his boyfriend. Magnus looks radiant under the lights, beautiful and sexy, and _god_ he just wants to put his hands on him. A hunger claws at his gut once more, watching as Magnus purses his lips back out with a sigh. He opens his eyes, and the brown melts away until his golden-green cat eyes are all that remain, pupils rounded and loving. He looks delectable like this, with the plum lipstick and the smoky eye. Alec has to resist the urge to lean down and kiss him and mess up all his hard work.

But Magnus’ hot breath against his fingers only stirs him further, and before he really can think twice he’s placing the tube on the counter.

“You did a wonderful job, darling,” Magnus praises. “I’m so very—”

Alec doesn’t get to hear what Magnus is, as he effectively cuts Magnus off with a sudden kiss. His hands are still framing Magnus’ jaw, leaning him forward so Alec can seal their lips together. He can feel Magnus tense under his touch for just a moment before he relaxes into the kiss. It’s then that Alec deepens it, slotting his lips against Magnus’ in a more open-mouthed, sensual kiss than before. 

Magnus gasps at the action, hands finding the fabric of Alec’s trousers. He opens up, pressing kisses that grow hotter and hotter by the second. He moans as Alec’s fingers find the long strands of his hair, tugging his head back. He gasps again, giving Alec a perfect opportunity to lick into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. Magnus moans at the action, tasting the bitter tang of the lipstick from Alec’s mouth. Alec kisses him with such hunger and vigor that it makes his toes curl in his shoes. 

It feels like several minutes of this, of breath-taking, world changing kisses before Alec pulls away with a breathy gasp. They’re both reduced to harsh panting, and Alec opens his eyes to marvel at the portrait before. Magnus’ lips are thoroughly smeared and ruined, dark streaks of plum across his lips, into his beard, across his Cupid’s bow—

Alec swallows thickly.

_Fuck._

“Alexander—” Magnus rasps out, panting. Alec doesn’t respond, instead leaning back down to kiss the corner of Magnus’ mouth, his jawline, then down the column of his throat. He changes the pace, nipping the skin just under Magnus’ Adam’s apple harshly. Magnus moans in response, hands scrambling up from Alec’s thighs to his hair. His ringed fingers grip the strands, tugging just enough to make Alec’s cock stir.

He bites down on the skin under Magnus’ collarbone, making Magnus seethe under the aggressive action. Alec licks over the mark made there soothingly not even a second after it’s formed, and feels nothing but pride as Magnus keens under his touch.

“W-We’re gonna—” Magnus gasps as Alec moves the fabric of his shirt just enough to bite down on his shoulder. “We’re gonna miss our reservation.”

“Oh? You mean you’d rather go to dinner than do this?” Alec counters, voice gritty as one of his hands drops down to cup Magnus in his very tight leather pants.

Magnus moans as Alec leans back up to kiss him, licking into his mouth again as he gently squeezes Magnus’ cock. It twitches in his pants and his hips cant slightly towards Alec. 

“Well?”

“W-Well what?”

“Would you?” Alec asks again, though the question still doesn’t seem to process through the lust hazing Magnus’ brain. “Rather go to dinner, I mean. Or would you rather stay and let me devour you myself?”

Magnus shivers. “P-Please—yes, I want that. Want you.”

“ _Good_ ,” Alec grits out, sealing his lips against Magnus’ once more. Magnus moans into the kiss as Alec nips and licks at his lower lip, across his jawline and collarbone. His deft archer fingers find the last three buttons of Magnus’ shirt, swiftly unbuttoning the sparkly fabric so that it hangs open completely. Pushing it off, he trails his kisses lower, across both shoulders, down the muscles of Magnus’ arms, the crook of his elbow, to his wrists and palms, hot breath burning across Magnus’ skin. He turns the action chaste as he kisses Magnus’ fingertips softly, making Magnus’ heart stutter in his chest. 

Magnus sighs dreamily, brushing his fingertips against Alec’s lips. He trails the pads of his fingers back across Alec’s cheeks, relishing the slight burn of stubble before he’s hooking his fingers into the strands of Alec’s hair, silently beckoning him forward to close the distance between them once more. 

Alec complies willingly, sealing their lips together again. The kiss is heated and sensual, leaving Magnus addicted in the best way. He can feel Alec’s hands on him again, thumbs ghosting against his nipples for a half-second before trailing down his sides. Magnus jerks when Alec traces his fingertips lightly against the skin above his hip, biting back a laugh against Alec’s lips.

He can feel Alec smile against his lips as his hands brush the spot again, and this time Magnus breaks away to wiggle away from the touch. He doesn’t get very far before Alec is pulling him back into a kiss. When his hand brushes the spot again, Magnus whines into the kiss.

“ _Stop it_ ,” Magnus mutters against Alec’s lips. 

Alec can’t resist the toothy grin that pulls at the corner of his mouth. “ _But it’s fun,_ ” he teases back. His hands roam lower, latching on to Magnus’ hips and bringing him even closer so that they’re chest to chest, hip to hip. “You wanted a night of fun, didn’t you?”

“It’s fun for you, maybe,” Magnus counters, hands playing with the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt. There’s a mischievous glint that flickers through his eyes then, and Alec can hear the humorous tone in his voice as he speaks up again. “But you want to know what’s fun for _me_?”

“Tell me,” Alec retorts, voice dipping into the low tones he knows Magnus loves. 

Magnus’ pupils expand slightly as he pushes back into Alec’s space. He presses his lips to Alec’s, intensifying the kiss with sharp bites to his lips that are soothed over with a gentle prod of his tongue. His hips rut against Alec’s, giving them both the opportunity to feel the effects they have on each other. Alec moans, arching slightly into the action, rutting his hips back against Magnus’. He’s already so hard, and so is Magnus, and he’s dying for more friction in more desperate places. 

All too soon, Magnus breaks the kiss with a loud pop. Their heavy breaths are the only sound in the otherwise silent bathroom. After a moment of catching his breath, Magnus smirks.

“I _could_ tell you,” he begins, hands trailing down from Alec’s neck to his chest, his waist, his hips, until he reaches the space just under Alec’s navel. His thumbs pry the fabric of Alec’s shirt out from the waistband of his trousers, brushing against the coarse hairs of his happy trail. Alec’s cock throbs in his pants, and he sucks in a harsh breath at the teasing action. Magnus only smiles at that, going no further to tease him, instead trailing his hands away from Alec’s waistband to his thighs. “But I think _actions_ speak louder than words.”

Alec’s just about to ask what he means, but is effectively cut off when Magnus falls to his knees.

“Oh—Oh _kitten_ ,” Alec practically purrs, knowing very well how the nickname affects his boyfriend. “You’re perfect.”

Magnus preens at the nickname, and is quick to rob Alec of his belt, deft fingers slipping the belt through the buckle. He’s practically foaming at the mouth, with eyes hungry and breath heavy as he frees Alec’s cock from the confines of his plain black boxer-briefs. Alec’s already hard and leaking, and it turns him on to no end to see Magnus almost drooling over his dick.

“You want it, baby?” Alec teases. Magnus nods his head almost instantly, licking his lips. His golden eyes flit up from where they’d focused on Alec’s cock. He’s flushed crimson, a beautiful complement to the plum smeared across his lips.

“I—” Magnus pants, cutting himself off to swallow thickly again. “I need it.”

There’s a wicked smile that crosses Alec’s face. “Yeah, you do need it, don’t you? Tell me how bad you want it.”

Magnus bites his lip, tossing his head back just so as if he’s been wounded. “Please—” he begs, “please, I need it. I need it so bad, Alexander. Alec, please—”

Alec’s cock bobs in response. They both notice it, and Magnus’ eyes flit from Alec’s dick to his eyes in silent question.

“Go ahead baby,” Alec nods. “Take what you need.”

Magnus nearly sighs in relief as he leans forward to drag his tongue against the length of Alec’s shaft. It’s hot and heavy and heady on his tongue, and god does he love this. He loves how the weight Alec’s cock sits against his tongue, how the precome at the tip tastes, how his lips stretch to accommodate the girth of his lover’s dick. He moans as his lips close around the tip, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes his throat, taking him down further and further until the tip of his nose hits the fine hairs at the base of Alec’s cock.

He swallows once, just enough to hear the breathy _fuck_ from Alec above him before pulling back, suckling the tip. His tongue traces the underside of the head, on that spot that is just sensitive enough that Alec can’t help but buck his hips slightly in response. Magnus peels away once more, sliding off of Alec’s cock with a sensual pop. He meets Alec’s eyes once more before leaning forward. Instead of taking his dick all in one go, he sticks out his tongue, pressing small kitten licks to the head. He turns his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the frenulum and shaft before reaching Alec’s balls. 

Magnus’ breath against his balls makes Alec’s toes curl in his shoes. It’s far too soon that Magnus is pulling away, kissing back up towards the head where he continues to lave at the skin with small, tentative licks. He continues like that for far longer than Alec would like, bobbing on his cock once before going back to chaste kisses and kitten licks against the head and shaft. 

Fuck, it drives him crazy.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Alec grits out, hand coming down to run through the long strands of Magnus’ hair. He pushes through the follicles, soon grabbing a small handful and tugging gently. “Don’t be a brat. If you aren’t going to take what you need, I will.”

The threat doesn’t phase Magnus. In fact, Magnus’ gaze clouds further with lust, the gold of his eyes almost reduced to a thin ring around the outside of his pupils. He bites his lip in contemplation before—what Alec assumes— making up his mind. Oh so silently he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out just a bit and just waiting. Patiently waiting.

Alec swallows. _Oh fuck._

Heat swirls under his skin as he moves his hips forward, placing the head of his cock on Magnus’ warm tongue. They keep eye contact as Alec slides further in, Magnus humming as that glorious cock fills his mouth and stretches his lips. He gags a little as the head hits the back of his throat, but it only stirs the both of them more. Alec slides his cock back out, just until the head is on the tip of Magnus’ tongue, before thrusting in again a bit more roughly.

Magnus moans wickedly around him, sending vibrations through him. Alec’s toes curl and his fingers card out of Magnus’ hair. He frames Magnus’ face before he thrusts again, and again and again—

They fall into a pattern like this. Magnus on his knees with his hands on Alec’s hips as Alec takes what he wants, thrusting into the tight, wet heat of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus moans with each thrust, occasionally gagging when Alec’s cock presses a bit too deep. His eyes water and his breath is shaking but oh he loves it, he loves the weight of the cock in his mouth and the struggle to breathe because of it. It’s something so thrilling and hot and his own cock aches, begging for some sort of relief. But he won’t get any, not right now. Right now he’s focused on Alec, on his pleasure—and oh, does he look like he’s enjoying every minute of this.

Alec is absolutely transfixed, hypnotized by how debauched Magnus looks right now. His lipstick has been smeared all across his lips, now stretched around his cock. There’s the stain of pigment against the base of his dick, no doubt from the multiple times Magnus has deep throated him and let Alec fuck his face. 

His brain wonderfully supplies the image of how striking the dark stain of lipstick would look across the glimmer of cum on his face, and he can feel the harsh twitch of his cock in Magnus’ mouth, and how he moans obscenely in response. Fuck, he’s so close. 

“M-Magnus,” Alec stutters out as Magnus goes down on him again, “fuck, Magnus. You’re so—fuck baby. I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.” He pulls at Magnus’ hair gently in warning, silently asking if he wants to pull away, but Magnus doesn’t budge, instead meeting his lover’s eyes once more. “Fuck…you want to swallow, don’t you?”

Magnus only moans in response, lipstick stained lips straining around the girth of his cock. His hand find their place securely at Alec’s hips, holding them still as he deepthroats him again, swallowing once, twice and—

And as he swallows a third time, Alec can’t take any more.

His orgasm is sudden and intense as he shoots down Magnus’ throat, rolling his head back on a loud moan. Magnus takes everything he’s given, milking him of his orgasm until Alec’s oversensitive and patting at his now- thoroughly- ruined hair for Magnus to release him. Magnus complies, gently pulling off with a far too obscene pop that rings loud in the silence. His breathing is heavy and ragged, with the remnants of come and spit running down his chin.

“D-Did you swallow baby?” Alec says softly after getting his breath back. Magnus nods in response, voice not quite ready to use. Alec leans down, tipping his lover’s chin up with his fingers. “Show me,” he commands.

Magnus swallows thickly. Still panting he opens his mouth, looking absolutely sinful with hooded cat eyes as he pushes out his tongue slightly to show the lack of come on it.

_Damn_ , Alec thinks, _that’s so hot._

“You did so good for me, kitten,” Alec praises, hands carding through Magnus’ hair gently. His other hand is still under Magnus’ chin, swiping at some of the beads of come that hadn’t made it into his mouth. Magnus pants at the action, and when Alec pulls his thumb away, Magnus is eager to lunge for it, pulling the digit into his mouth and lightly sucking and licking the rest of his release from the skin. “It’s so hot, how greedy you are for it,” Alec rambles. He beckons Magnus up with a coaxing finger. “Come on, you deserve a reward.”

Magnus raises himself on shaky legs as his hands release from Alec’s hips, surging up instead to tangle in Alec’s hair. Alec leans down to meet him, capturing Magnus’ lips with his own once more. It’s just as hot and passionate as before, but there’s a bitter aftertaste of his come still stained to Magnus’ tongue. He doesn’t grimace at it, he’s no virgin—not anymore—and rather enjoys the taste of their pleasure. 

The kiss breaks suddenly as Magnus’ hands are fumbling with Alec’s shirt, swiftly unbuttoning most of the buttons. He stops at the last three, getting distracted by the newly found skin under Alec’s shirt. His hands are quick and desperate, dancing across Alec’s hot skin. Magnus presses open-mouthed kisses and nips to the column of Alec’s throat and collarbones, sneaking a small pinch of his nipple that causes Alec to moan loudly.

Alec’s hands are just as greedy, running across the broad expanse of Magnus’ bare back. His thumb trails across Magnus’ sides, leaving a spotted stain of purple on his skin. There must still be a small bit of pigment on Alec’s finger from Magnus sucking on it, and there’s a primal need to see the plum everywhere on Magnus. 

He all but growls at the thought, hooking his fingers in Magnus’ belt loops and pulling him forward, making them both moan. The feeling of his bare cock against leather is molten, and he ruts against the surface in response. His fingers pop the button on Magnus’ pants, yanking down the zipper a bit too harshly in his need to get the bare skin of Magnus dick on his own. 

It’s then that his world stops.

Alec freezes as soon as his fingers dip into the waistband of Magnus’ pants. There’s a coarse texture under his fingers, and as he traces it delicately, a burning heat rekindling in his gut. 

“Magnus,” Alec half pants, half moans, “are you wearing _panties_?”

Magnus arches against him lifting his head up so that his lips are brushing the shell of Alec’s ear. “I thought you’d enjoy a bit of a surprise after dinner,” he whispers seductively. 

Alec growls in response, tugging harshly at the waistband to get a further look at the panties Magnus has hidden underneath. He grips Magnus’ hips, manhandling him a bit as he pushes Magnus back. 

The sight that awaits him is purely erotic. The leather has bunched together just underneath his hips, just enough to show the delicate trimmings of dark purple lace against Magnus’ skin. His cock is an obscene bulge against the delicate lace, and it’s all Alec wants to make a mess of both Magnus _and_ his panties. 

But he can’t really do that here, not in the bathroom. He’d much rather ravage Magnus in their bed, on the silk sheets where he can just watch and witness Magnus fall apart under his touch.

“Come here,” Alec commands harshly, pulling Magnus in for a ferocious kiss. He’s hungry, starving for his boyfriend, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth like a man who hasn’t eaten for days. Magnus mewls under the sudden manhandling, moaning as Alec dives in for the heated kiss. His hands tie back into Alec’s hair.

While he’s distracted, Alec leans closer, hands abandoning the panties and trailing down further to the outside of Magnus’ thighs and—

Magnus all but yelps as Alec dips down, quickly taking Magnus’ thighs into his hands and hoisting him up into the air. Magnus immediately submits to Alec, wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips as Alec pushes away from the counter, using his strength to hold Magnus as he leads them out from the bathroom and back into the bedroom. They reach the bed within seconds, and Alec gently lowers his lover down onto the sheets. He breaks the kiss then, meeting Magnus’ lust-clouded gaze once more. 

Like this, Magnus is absolutely hypnotizing. Caramel, honeyed skin contrasts beautifully against the deep cobalt sheets of the bed. He looks debauched in the best way, with lips swollen and plum smeared across his skin. It’s all over him, across the column of his neck, his collarbones, across his pectorals and nipples, and down to the skin just above his navel. It matches perfectly to the deep purple lace peeking out from his leather pants, still haphazardly bunched under his hips from Alec’s impatience.

Fuck, he’s so turned on.

“God, you’re a vision,” Alec airs his thoughts aloud. “All ruined and ready for me…”

Magnus’ back arches slightly, aching for his lover’s touch again. He raises his arms up above his head, pulling muscles taut and biting his lip. “ _Alexander_ ,” he purrs. “ _Touch me please_.”

Alec leans down then, hands coming up to ghost against the skin of Magnus’ wrists. He squeezes oh-so-gently, and Magnus gasps at the action, hips rutting up against Alec so he can feel the coarse lace against the sensitive skin of his cock. 

He hisses in response, but doesn’t grind back down. Instead, he steels himself, continuing his teasing, barely-there touches across Magnus’ skin. He continues downward, thumbs brushing just over his lover’s nipples, which earns a high pitched whine as Magnus tosses his head back. Finally, he reaches Magnus’ pants. He switches from his careful touches then, fingers digging into the leather and pulling roughly. 

The moan Magnus expels is lewd, long and full of want. He hasn’t even been touched where he needs it most, but Alec can see his cock straining painfully against the lace, soaking the front with precome. He leans forward, nuzzling against the strain of Magnus’ cock, breathing in the musk and scent of him before pressing a chaste kiss to it through the lace.

“Darling—” Magnus’ voice cracks. “Please, enough teasing.”

Alec presses an apologetic kiss to his hipbone, just above the lace before pulling away. “Okay, okay,” he soothes. “Let’s get the rest of these clothes off of you.”

Magnus nods gently as Alec comes back up to kiss him chastely. He pulls away a moment later, hands trailing down to the few necklaces draped down Magnus’ chest. He’s careful in removing them, reaching over to place them on the nightstand to ensure they don’t tangle. Once they’re removed, he dips lower, past Magnus’ hips and down to his feet, slipping off Magnus’ shoes and socks. His fingers brush against the arch of Magnus’ foot as he slips off the socks, making Magnus giggle above him, squirming in response.

“Tickles,” Magnus mumbles happily.

Alec smiles, running his finger up the arch once more. Magnus laughs louder.

“S-Stop!” Magnus shouts amidst laughter. “Alec!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Alec says, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his foot. He smiles as Magnus wriggles his painted toes in response before moving back up to Magnus’ pants. His hands latch back onto the scrunched leather, and he tugs again. Alec can’t help but smirk at Magnus’ reaction, watching how his laughter immediately cuts off, lust clouding back into his golden eyes. “Do you still want this? I’m pretty sure we could still make dinner.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Magnus all but growls out, fingers winding into Alec’s hair once more. 

Alec chuckles at that, lowering his gaze back down to the leather pants which have been bunched to Magnus’ mid thigh. “As much as I love these, I’d rather see you without them,” he says aloud. He gives another harsh tug, smiling as Magnus both moans and yelps as he slides down the bed slightly from the force. He backs up, tugging the leather with him until Magnus is completely devoid of all clothing except for the panties. 

“These stay on,” Alec voices, hands trailing across Magnus’ hips into the inner part of his thighs in a gentle tease. “Want to watch you make a mess of your precious panties.”

Magnus sobs at the teasing action, back arching into his touch. His brows furrow as he tosses his head back. “They’re not going to _be_ messy if you don’t _do_ anything.”

“Oh?” Alec grins. “Someone’s being a bit bratty today, huh?” His eyes go dark and it makes Magnus shiver. “Turn over,” he commands, “Or I’ll stop.”

Magnus rolls over in record time, back arching slightly as he angles his hips up slightly, lace stretching obscenely against the skin. The panties themselves are cheeky, framing his ass in a way that makes Alec hungry.

Magnus waits patiently for Alec to do something—anything—for what feels like years. But he soon grows impatient when nothing comes. Whining in frustration, he opens his eyes to look over his shoulder, gazing up at his lover.

He finds Alec sitting back on his heels just watching him. His cock is hard and leaking, exposed just enough from his pants thanks to Magnus’ blowjob from earlier. His shirt is nearly unbuttoned, showing off his impressive swirl of chest hair, dark runes, and pink nipples hidden underneath. The column of his neck, sternum, and pelvis are decorated with darkened hickeys and smears of the plum lipstick. He looks utterly ruined, and Magnus’ gut swirls with pride knowing he made him look like that.

Alec’s gaze is predatory, locked on Magnus’ form. Magnus watches as his tongue peeks out from his lips, lightly tracing against the bottom lip as his eyes darken further.

“God,” Alec breathes out, voice gritty and dark, “you look gorgeous like this, kitten. Absolutely debauched under me.”

Magnus shivers at the tone of his voice, and the dark cloud of lust that has brushed against his once bright hazel eyes. His hips cant up to his lover again, ass brushing the base of Alec’s cock and the both of them seethe at the friction. 

“I thought I said _enough_ with the teasing,” Magnus whines out again.

Alec chuckles darkly behind him. “Forgive me, I just got a bit distracted is all.” A moment later, Alec presses himself to Magnus’ back, the wall of heat sending a fire through Magnus’ veins. “You have no idea what you do to me, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus wiggles his hips again, feeling the length of Alec’s dick against the cleft of his ass. “I think I have some idea.”

Alec lets out a harsh exhale that borders on a growl as he finally starts moving, hands tracing down the knobs of Magnus’ spine. He runs the tip of his nose against the column of Magnus’ neck before biting down harshly on the skin. Magnus gasps at the dual sensation, shivering as Alec moves downward, following the path of his fingers and pressing open-mouthed, sensual kisses in their wake.

Magnus’ toes curl as Alec kisses the skin just above the waistband of his panties, fingers hooking under the material as he slowly pulls them down so they sit just under his ass cheeks, still trapping his horribly under-stimulated cock in the fabric. He moans loudly, ridiculously turned on by the fact that Alec wants to fuck him with the panties still on.

He’s jolted out from the thought as a slap echoes in the otherwise silent space. He bites his lip on another whine as the sting of the spank settles into his skin, toes curling as he prepares for the next one. Alec’s hand meets the skin of his ass once more—a second earlier than he’s expecting—and Magnus is useless to contain the moan in response. 

“Love when you moan like this,” Alec muses aloud. He spanks him once more before his hands come back to rub against the reddening skin. “Love how greedy you are for it.”

“Alexander—” Magnus gasps. “Please…”

There’s a hum from Alec as his hands continue to caress the tender flesh of Magnus’ ass, molding and squeezing the muscle gently. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten,” he praises softly. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Magnus sighs in relief at the words. He wiggles his ass in invitation, waiting for Alec to lube his fingers to prepare him for his cock. He’s surprised, however, when Alec’s fingers press back into his ass cheeks, large hands framing the muscle before he pushes outward, exposing Magnus in the most vulnerable way. A hot coil of desire shoots through him the second Alec’s face presses to his heated skin, tongue laving against the furl of muscle.

“Oh god—” Magnus whines, eyes rolling back into his head. He can feel Alec chuckle against him, licking him once more before his thumbs press against the skin just enough so that Alec can work his tongue inside.

Magnus is no stranger to being eaten out, especially from Alec. But he’ll never get over the raw sensuality of it, of the hunger Alec exhibits as he licks into him, tongue prodding and rubbing against his walls. He remembers the first time they did this, how nervous Alec was initially. Even then, he was a natural, with some superhuman talent to eat Magnus out until he was a writhing uncontrollable mess. 

It was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.

But this—Magnus can’t even begin to describe how this makes him feel. He feels utterly used and debauched under his lover’s ministrations, reduced to nothing but a whining, moaning mess. He can’t think, can’t do anything but feel Alec’s tongue in him, around him, can’t help but hear the loud pants of breath and the sharp sound of lewd kisses against the skin. He can’t think of anything else except _Alec, Alec, Alec._

Alec squeezes and rolls the flesh of Magnus’ ass in his hands, letting his thumbs brush against his hole. He teases the skin, and every so often, dips the tips in as he pulls his tongue back to catch his breath. He nuzzles Magnus’ perineum—barely exposed from the lace—and licks up in one firm swipe before he closes back over the muscle. Magnus’ moans are loud and unashamed, and Alec loves the way he loses all control as he eats him out. 

It’s minutes, hours, days later that Alec adds a finger fully into Magnus’ hole, working the digit in and swirling it in tandem with his tongue. 

“Oh, Alexander, _fuck_ —” Magnus curses into the sheets. “Pl-Please—I need more—”

Alec complies silently, pressing another finger into his lover. He crooks his fingers, massaging Magnus’ walls until finally—finally, hitting his prostate.

Magnus shouts as soon as those talented archer fingers brush that sensitive bundle of nerves. His back arches, hips stutter. The sheets change from blue to red, then back to blue again, and the lights flicker as his magic rattles through him, suddenly losing control of the pent up energy.

“Like this?” Alec questions, brushing his fingers against the spot once more. Magnus trembles and whimpers, only able to wordlessly nod in return, rutting back against Alec’s fingers. “So impatient,” he mutters against the small of Magnus’ back before dipping back down to lick around his fingers. 

Magnus trembles at the sensation. He’s so fucking hard it hurts, but all he wants to do is come on Alec’s cock, to be pounded into the mattress until he doesn’t know which way is up or down. He’s aching to touch himself, but his mind and body are disconnected, and his arms refuse to move from where they lay above his head. 

His thoughts are ripped apart yet again as Alec sucks against the rim, and Magnus’ cock jerks, a fat bead of precome staining the front of the lace. Alec does it once, twice more, then—

Then the thin string of restraint Magnus has left, snaps. 

“A-Alec, Alec, Alec pl-please!!” Magnus begs, squirming underneath him as Alec licks into him once more. “Oh fuck—Alex—ander please fuck me. I can’t take anym—ah!!” He nearly screams when Alec draws his tongue back out to nip at the skin where his cheek meets his thigh. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Alec asks, voice slightly rough as he clarifies Magnus’ broken pleas. Magnus nods far too enthusiastically, and it makes Alec genuinely laugh. It’s bright and warm, and Magnus preens at the sound. “Alright then, turn on your back for me.”

It’s clear to both of them how overwhelmed Magnus is, as his body shakes and shivers, unable to move. Alec’s hands come up to his hips as he whispers gentle praises to his lover, slowly turning him over. The lace drags against Magnus’ neglected cock, and he sobs as it rubs against him as he turns. 

“ _Very good_ ,” Alec praises. “You’re doing so well, kitten.” He turns, reaching over to the nightstand where the lube sits, waiting patiently to be used. “I’m gonna prep you just a bit more, okay?” he asks gently. “It won’t be too much longer, I promise.”

Magnus bites his lip, worrying the swollen tissue as he nods. His cat eyes are nearly all black, a thin ring of gold on the outside is all that remains. 

Alec leans forward, pressing his lips to Magnus’. It starts chaste, but is quick to escalate since they’re both so keyed up. He licks into Magnus’ mouth, moaning as Magnus’ tongue probes against his. He’s quick to lube up his fingers, pressing three into Magnus, who breaks the kiss to throw his head back on a moan and oh—is he a vision.

True to his word, Alec is quick to prep him, and soon they’re connecting. Alec’s cock stretches him wide, making him feel full in the best way. As he pushes in, he pulls Magnus’ legs upward, hooking Magnus’ heels on his shoulders. 

“ _Oh god_ —” Magnus bites back a moan. 

Alec smiles down at him with mirth and joy and pure love in his eyes. “Good?”

“ _So good_ ,” Magnus pants, hands running across the collar of Alec’s silk shirt. “Missed this. Missed you.”

“So did I,” Alec agrees, coming down to kiss his boyfriend once more—this time a bit more chaste. “I’m gonna start moving now, okay?”

“God, yes—please Alec.”

Alec can’t help the pride that surges through him at Magnus’ words. Only he can reduce Magnus to this, to beg and plead for the primal need of pleasure, to reduce his thoughts so that all he thinks about is Alec. 

He pulls out slowly, just enough to keep the head inside before he thrusts back in harshly, hitting Magnus’ prostate almost instantly. Magnus’ nails dig into his chest, scrambling for purchase, and Alec is quick to gather his wrists together, pinning them above his head as he takes what he wants, what Magnus needs. 

It’s an obscene image, one that only eggs them on, hurtling closer and closer to the edge. There’s a symphony of gasps and the audible slap of skin against skin, paired deliciously with the visual of Alec’s cock disappearing into him behind a curtain of dark purple lace. Magnus’ hair is a mess, and his skin is covered in lipstick stains and hickeys. 

He’s utterly debauched, and thrives under the knowledge.

Alec is just as delectable above him, with his button down opened midway, showing his pink nipples and scruffy chest hair, pants opened just enough to let his cock peek through to fuck his lover. It’s then that the reality of their lovemaking crashes into Magnus like a bulldozer: Alec is still fully clothed while Magnus is completely devoid of anything except the panties scrunched up and trapped around his cock.

“ _Harder_ ,” Magnus begs, hips canting up to meet Alec’s thrusts. Alec complies, fucking into Magnus hard and fast, making Magnus moan and cry out with every brush the tip of Alec’s cock makes to his prostate. It’s not too long after that he feels the heat pool in his gut, knowing that he’s rapidly approaching his orgasm. 

“God, Magnus—” Alec grits out, “ _baby_ , I’m gonna—”

“Fuck, me too,” Magnus pants. “Come in me. I want it in me, please.”

And honestly, how can Alec resist such an offer? With a few more harsh thrusts, he lets go of Magnus’ hands and presses his fingers to Magnus’ hips, burying himself to the hilt as his orgasm washes over him.

Magnus clenches on instinct, greedy for whatever Alec has to give. After a moment, Alec continues thrusting, fucking his come deeper into Magnus. Magnus rolls his eyes back into his head, his hands coming up to scramble across the skin of Alec’s shoulders and neck and—

“Let go, Magnus,” Alec beckons. He leans down into Magnus’ space, making him shiver as the cool silk of Alec’s shirt brushes his hot skin. Alec brushes his nose across the column of Magnus’ neck, biting at the skin just under the ear. “Come on,” he says again, voice gritty and low. Magnus can hear the heat of his voice in the shell of his ear as Alec whispers, “ _Come for me, kitten_.”

And that’s it. Magnus clenches down harshly as his back arches, cock jerking against where it’s trapped under the lace. He comes and comes until there’s nothing left and his taut body sags against the sheets.

“H-Holy shit, Alexander,” Magnus pants out. There are tears in his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm. “T-That was…that was—” 

_Astronomical_ , his mind supplies. He clenches down against Alec’s cock at the thought, almost in a silent plea to not pull out. Everything that he’s been feeling, the pent up lust, the aching for his lover, the intensity of his orgasm, the overstimulation, and the unwavering love and affection Alec continues to shower him with crash into him. His eyes water as Alec presses a gentle kiss to his collarbone, and before Magnus can stop it, harsh sobs start to bubble up from his chest.

Alec’s head shoots up the second he starts crying. Eyes wide, he gently—but quickly—pulls out, earning a broken whine from Magnus. His hands frame Magnus’ face, thumbs brushing away his tears and turning his head so he can’t look away. 

“Magnus,” Alec coos gently, “Magnus, please baby, what’s wrong? Was I too rough? Did I—?”

“N-No!” Magnus interrupts, eyes blinking open as he brings his hands up to cradle Alec’s face as well. “It was perfect. You’re perfect,” he assures. “I’m just…a bit overwhelmed.”

Alec smiles down at him then, brushing away some of the hair that’s fallen into his face. “Me too,” he confesses in a whisper. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips before settling down beside him. He molds to Magnus back, radiating a calming warmth against his skin.

It’s silent for a long while, and for a moment Magnus thinks Alec may have fallen asleep.

“Sorry about dinner,” Alec apologizes, breaking the silence.

Magnus chuckles. “Don’t be,” he sighs out happily. “You fucked my brains out. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Alec lets out a breathy laugh against the column of Magnus throat at that, pressing another chaste kiss to one of the hickeys he left earlier. “We should probably clean ourselves up.”

“I don’t know, I quite like seeing your face smeared with lipstick,” Magnus teases. 

“You’re one to talk,” Alec counters back, eyes flitting down to the plum stained across his lips. Alec’s pull up into a smile. “Want me to run a bath?”

Magnus’ body sighs at the thought of a warm bath. He hums. “That’d be nice,” he agrees. Alec begins to pull away at that, and Magnus pouts at the loss of the heat against his skin.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I can’t start a bath without going to the bathroom,” Alec laughs. 

“You can’t. But I can,” Magnus counters, snapping his fingers before Alec has time to protest. They can hear the tub begin to run in the next room, and Magnus opens his arms up in invitation for Alec. “Just a couple more minutes, please.”

Alec doesn’t refuse the offer, leaning back into his boyfriend’s arms. They fall back into the mattress, sinking into each other’s warmth. They close their eyes, savoring the afterglow. It may not have been a night out, but neither of them are complaining. They have each othe

And that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

>  _“It may not have been a night out, but Alec still got to eat out”_ -one of the funniest comments from my beta asjkfl 
> 
> Come yell at me over on twitter @the_biconic_mb


End file.
